You are My Alchohol, My Drug
by PaintYellow
Summary: Draco is drunken and tipsy and adorable, whilst Harry's spouting Shakespeare, poetic and angelic, short story and no real plot, descriptive Shonen Ai
1. Chapter 1 Realization

**Draco**

_I am giddy, expectation whirls me round_

_The imaginary relish is so sweet_

_That it enchants my sense_

"Whoa, steady"

Harry catches me as I fall into his arms.

I'm laughing loudly as I stagger, inebriated.

Fragile snow droplets fall as if the stars above are weeping, bleeding light like music notes, winking teasingly.

The flakes trickle languidly, nonchalant as the breeze carries them, making them dance in excitement and sing their own little language, voices soft and melodious, whispering promises.

My feet catch on the dirt and stumble and my arms are curling around Harry's shoulders in my semi-conscious state.

I suddenly feel a burst of euphoria as he holds me and I giggle and snigger drunkenly.

"Too mulcha budder bleer" I slur whilst tangling myself up in him.

He laughs whole-heartedly as he leans and whispers gruffly in my frost-bitten ear, yet his words are sweet;

"You have witchcraft in your lips"

I snort, intoxicated, and he chuckles huskily.

Tingles run along my body as the snow catches in Harry's ringlets and his glasses steam with our billowing breaths.

He's smiling his crinkly-eyed smile, eyes narrowing and creases wrinkling the corners.

When he does this, it transforms his face.

The war and death are all etched upon his beautiful features in their own little way, but when he beams his real, honest smile, not the one for show, it all disappears and his spirit and wit and energy all shine, his eyes wise and bright and that 11 year old bookworm radiates through

I bury my face into his Gryffindor scarf that he still wears and inhale the smell of his laundry detergent, the library and bitter coffee.

There's some other smell that's musky, humid and earthy and completely indescribable.

I have a dizzying feeling this is just Harry's natural scent.

I want more.

* * *

If you feel like Draco, please let me know and I'll be sure to update


	2. Chapter 2 Rain

Hello! Um.. I always find long A/N(s?) annoying so I'll keep this short and sweet. I like listening to Free Fallin' by John Mayer with this one (lyrics don't apply), just some inspiration. I do enjoy your opinion, its rather valid, especially for a next chapter.

* * *

**Harry**

_Thy friendship makes us fresh_

I knew that Draco had been warming to me for weeks after the war

His father had died and I know that everyone grieves differently, but for him to suddenly take a liking to me was rather bizarre

Yet now, as I'm supporting most of his sedated weight, the sky coloured like burnt ashes, and this yellow boy in my arms tipsy and kittenish;

I'm smiling like were two old friends

He presses himself into me and tightens his arms around my neck

He's so warm and welcoming

The snow is turning to water, rain salty and harsh and fresh

He looks to the sky, scrunching his eyes and smiling

I've never seen that smile

He's so drunk that he stretches his arms out from my embrace to catch water droplets

Laughing as he spins

He stops suddenly and looks at me

He bows, arm under waist, all gentleman

Then he grabs my hand and starts to run with it

And we both run along the pavement, splashing puddles and skidding on the concrete

Street lights and moonlight illuminate

Dancing, spiralling, flying

He holds my hand as he twirls under my arm

Everything feels slow motion, and his feet slip, inexperienced, dancing like a fool, arms failing, legs everywhere

Waking up this town, gruff laughter fills the streets, noisy splashing

Hysterical giggles

Silly

Childish

_Free_


	3. Chapter 3 Radiance

**Draco**

_Sometime at full with feasting on your sight_

_And by and by clean starved for a look_

The rain is stubborn and the air is sharp

After a while my mind becomes fuzzy and I lose my balance, but I'm yet again caught by a pair of strong, reassuring arms.

I don't really know what I'm doing as I wrap my arms around to his waist and slowly snake them under his coat to the warmth inside.

He jumps and gasps as I splay my fingers out on his back underneath the protection of his thick material.

He squirms and shivers like a child taking medicine and I chuckle into his shoulder

"Stop at" he whines as I tighten my wet hold on him

"Hehehe"

He huffs and I bring my face up to see if he really is annoyed.

I hadn't contemplated how _close_ we would actually be, but right now, I'm close enough to drink in his every detail.

His hair, chaotic and wild, murky onyx colour like ink, tumbling in coiled, graceful strands, Greek god-like, exotic

His subtle cheeks, stained rose

The little down hair on his jaw-line

His sprinkling of milky chocolate freckles over his aquiline nose, hooked delicately

His crystalline eyes, reflecting grass and apples and moss and all things fresh

His youthful face and wise reading glasses and curved, ripe cherries lips flaunting his prominent dimples

My face ebbs a little closer not entirely of my own conscious accord

His smile slips, replaced with clear solemnity and a twinkling in his water-like iris'

I shift feebly and silently ask him if it's all right

He wets his already moist lip in anticipation

The cold air, the sea, the stars and the night-time sky

All caught up

In his eyes

Then my lips

Against his

Pressing eagerly

But so softly

So innocent

Just a touch

But so much more


	4. Chapter 4 Really?

**Harry**

_Yond Cassius has a lean and hungry look;_

_He thinks too much, such men are dangerous;_

_But I am armed;_

_And dangers are to me indifferent_

He brings his face close

His eyes rake over me, like a predator, pupils dilating with hunger

From this distance, I see Draco clearer than ever

Hair silver

Eyes smoke

Tiny little things as well, like all those brown eyelashes that outline his cloudy mist eyes

All those little speckled flecks of sapphire and azure that swirl like liquid in his foggy irises

Like rain droplets in a polluted atmosphere; fumes and exhaust

All those shades of plum and crimson that paint his pale face, like a blank canvas coming alive

All those satin platinum strands

I dimly wonder how I went from carrying a sloshed Draco, to... to...

To Draco absolutely perfectly capable of movement

No, I'm more focused on his close proximity and his warm sweet breath and unknown beauty

His eyelids droop over his expanded pupils

Then lips come over mine

I feel my heart swell until I'm sure it will burst

I feel as though I'm dancing

I feel as if colours explode in my mind and-

Heat surge through my body-

A flood of happiness in my chest then-

Pleasure and-

Delight

Heady and overwhelming

Thoughts scatter

His hand cups my cheek

Other tangling loosely in my hair

Fingers ticklish on my scalp

Hand brings me close

Closer still

He applies more pressure

Bodies press

Noses squish

His tongue runs over my closed bottom lip making me gasp

I open my mouth to let the gasp out but a tongue rushes in and my pleasure intensifies as we meet and caress

Tasting the soft undertones of beer, the slight of fruit, saliva and salt, just..._Draco_

I melt against him, a chaste sigh bubbling up in my throat and escaping annoyingly despite my efforts

Warmth seeps into my body and pools in my stomach

I feel the lips against mine curl into a smile, but still try to kiss me

Smug Draco

I don't really know whether I'm _really_ not liking that though


	5. Chapter 5 Rabbit

Hey

Um, just to throw you, I don't own anything of this.

Wow. That was an unexpected revelation

I like Velvet Elvis by Alex Winston (lyrics don't apply) with this chapter

Bit weird, I know, I just like it

* * *

**Draco**

_Now join your hands, and with your hands your hearts_

Harry

Harry

Your lips like supple pillows

Your hair like a familiar blanket

You tasted like nothing you could imagine. Like solid bliss and warm ecstasy; real, firm

Sometime later that I hadn't been counting, I felt something hard and oddly hot poking on my thigh, followed by your adorable sigh

I smiled despite myself, knowing that must be a little unnerving, and I desperately wanted to reassure you

My palm resting on your cheek

My heart sings against your chest

My nose beside yours

My forehead on yours

My eyelashes brushing onto yours

My lips fluttering against yours

My body moulded to yours

I force my fingers from your hair, to find your hand laid upon my clubbing chest

I like the way you clutch a little at my coat before I take your hand

To find it and squeeze fondly

To intertwine with your skeletal fingers

To weave through the spaces

To lace inbetween

To join

He pulls away and shoves his face into my shoulder and holds himself there, holds us there

Your heart was beating so fast, like a rabbit, I thought; erratic, wild

I don't really know how long it was, but things like that were irrelevant

Things like the progressing night and the cold harsh air

The ticking rain or the soaked clothes or that morning was coming

It didn't really matter

I could only focus on your warmth, the softness of yourself, this ache in my stomach

A bird started to chirp and chime and the sky started to turn to all shades of the spectrum, but we stayed


End file.
